Moment For Ourselves
by raendown
Summary: A little stress relief done the fun way


"You're so beautiful all spread out like this, just for me."

Kakashi was rather glad he was wearing a blindfold. At least he didn't need to be subjected to his own raging blush.

"Maa, I'm not _beautiful_ ," he protested.

"Oh but you are."

A warm petite hand touched the side of his neck, stroking down towards his sternum before diverting course to pinch at one of his nipples. The sensation caused him to jerk, the bindings catching his wrists and halting his motion. It had taken a lot of convincing for him to allow her to tie him up like this. He didn't have a problem with the main idea - having his pleasure as the sole focus of her attention sounded wonderful really. The vulnerability of it however...

He jerked again and gasped in surprise as sharp teeth bit down on his other nipple without warning. His wife knew almost all of his buttons, he realized, and she wasn't afraid to press them. He wondered if he was actually going to survive this. Sakura chuckled while her hands caressed his sides and she shifted on her perch across his lap, dragging her bottom against some rather sensitive areas.

"You _are_ beautiful," she said. "But only for me. No one else gets to see you like I do. Bare, open, sweaty-" she leaned forward to whisper in his ear "-wanting, desperate, begging."

"You think you can make me beg?" He asked, grinning in to the darkness. A tongue flicked his earlobe and then kisses were drawing a line across his jaw to his lips.

"I think if I asked you to you would get down on all fours and _beg_ me to let you touch me. I think if I wanted it you would sit across the room and watch me bring myself to peak over and over and over without touching yourself. I think if I told you, you would deny yourself orgasm until I finally said you could."

Kakashi gulped, not bothering to try and hide the way his erection was suddenly straining up against her. She wasn't wrong. He might try to fight it sometimes but in the end he would always do anything she asked of him. He loved her. He trusted her.

"But let's leave the begging for another day." Sakura rotated her hips, grinding down against him and drawing a groan from his lips. "All I want today is to make you feel good. My poor sweetheart; you've been so stressed lately."

"Ah, yes. Very stressed." His sentences broke even as he tried to start them, his concentration tangled and diverted by the fingers tracing a pathway down his abdomen. "Good thing you're, um, helping with that."

Sakura laughed again but didn't answer. He didn't bother to protest when she lifted her weight off his lap and began to shift around. The possibilities for where she could be going were endless and he would hate to interrupt her plans. He was rewarded for such good behavior by the little nips she made down the middle of his chest, no doubt leaving tiny little imprints of her teeth. Sakura didn't like to play rough very often. She didn't like thinking she'd hurt him. Kakashi arched up under her touch to let her know how much he appreciated that she was playing to all of his tastes today.

Each sharp bite was moving lower and lower on his torso and he could feel the heat of the room grow hotter and hotter with every one. Or perhaps that was just him. Either way by the time she reached his straining member he felt as if he were burning from the inside out, panting shamelessly and letting out small needy noises as encouragement. Sakura blew cool air against him and he thrashed as best he could under his restraints.

"Haa! Sakura!" His hips bucked upwards pleadingly as she bypassed where he most wanted her to go. He felt her tongue dip lower and lower until she took one of his sacs in her mouth and suckled gently. " _Shit_!"

She let him go after giving equal treatment to the second one, her hand coming up to grasp his cock loosely. The light strokes she teased him with were not nearly what he needed. Still he kept himself from protesting, though. He could picture how she would look, the soft light in her pretty green eyes while she watched his face, drinking in his pleasure and taking it for her own. Sakura liked to touch him, to use her hands and her body to break him down and make him come undone. And Kakashi liked to let her.

Suddenly a warm wetness slid down over him and a shout tore out of his throat as Sakura took him in to her mouth, humming around him to create vibrations that shook him to the core. His hands curled in to fists and he tried hard to press deeper in to that heat. His whole body shuddered as she bobbed unseen up and down his length, the ends of her hair tickling his skin every time she sank down, burying her nose in his groin.

Kakashi was so focused on what was happening with her mouth that he forgot to pay attention to her hands. He noticed peripherally that one of his legs had been released and only gave it enough thought to bend that knee and plant his foot on the mattress, the better to roll his hips with the motion of the incredible blowjob he was currently receiving. His attention returned to her hands very quickly, however, when he felt one reaching around to probe somewhere he hadn't expected. As her mouth swallowed him down yet again one tiny finger pressed inside of him. His eyes flew open behind the blindfold and his mouth fell open in shock.

He'd never mentioned his experiments in this area to her. Or at least, he thought he hadn't. There _was_ that one New Year's Eve party he still couldn't remember. His shock would have to be dealt with later, however, as his wife quickly and accurately located his prostate and pressed her finger firmly against it.

" _Fucking SHIT_ Sakura! Fuck!" He had no idea which way his body was trying to move, forward or backward. Sensation assaulted him from both sides and his eyes feel closed again just to roll back in pleasure.

Sakura responded by pressing more firmly, sucking more quickly, using her free hand to wrap around his cock and stroke him in time with her bobbing mouth.

"Oh for fuck's – I'm – Sakura baby I'm – _shit_ – I'mcomingI'mcoming _I'mcoming_ – AH!"

Sakura hummed and groaned through his orgasm, letting him thrash and buck and swallowing his seed without complaint. Just as it started to reach the point of too much she let him fall from her mouth and pulled back her hand. Kakashi slumped back to the bed, his entire body limp and his chest heaving desperately for breath. His head lolled on the pillow and he was sure even if he didn't have the blindfold on his vision would have been hazy. A long, low sound of contentment rumbled out of him and Sakura laughed.

"Already tired?" she teased him.

"I think you killed me," he said. He felt a small kiss just below his bellybutton and smiled.

"So you don't want me to get you hard again and ride you in to the mattress?"

He couldn't see her but from her tone he could tell she would be wearing her most innocently curious expression. He couldn't help a short laugh.

"Maa, the day I say no to that you should check me for head trauma."

Sakura giggled with him and crawled up to grant him a kiss on the lips. Then her fingers went to work once more and Kakashi let the rest of the world fall away again.


End file.
